Juguemos a sonreir
by Shiorita
Summary: Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello, pero hoy los recuerdos vuelven con más fuerza. El pequeño Fred acaba de nacer y su llegada anuncia la lucha de George con sus fantasmas del pasado. Spoilers. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J.K.R.

En honor a Fred, (me dio muchísima pena que muriera)

Que os guste.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Juguemos a sonreír **

**Hay que seguir adelante.**

**Cierras los ojos y asientes. ¿Acaso queda otra opción? Las lágrimas recorren tus ojos y no haces nada por detenerlas. **

**Parte de tu alma vuela sin ti, en un lugar al que no te está permitido entrar. Pero a él sí... **

**Y tú lloras por dentro, por fuera. Todos te miran sin saber como reaccionar. No quieres su compasión, no quieres su tristeza, ni su compañía. Solo quieres estar solo. **

**Él se ha ido, y la vida sin él no parece tener sentido**.

-¡George, George!

George levantó desenterró la cabeza de entre sus manos. El corredor estaba vacío excepto por una figura que le miraba fijamente. Se levantó y camino hacia ella sin decir nada.

-No pongas esa cara. Todo ha salido bien

Respiró hondo y por primera vez en toda la noche sonrió.

-¿Cómo está ella?

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe. El parto ha sido duro, pero ambos sobrevivirán.

George tragó saliva. Había estado a punto de perderlos. A Angelina y a Fred. Y él sabía que de haber sido así no habría podido soportarlo. No podía haber perdido a Fred por segunda vez. Su hijo, su hermano.

**Hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de llorar. Que ya no notabas que los recuerdos te ahogaban y no sabías como salir de la oscuridad en qué te bañabas. Pero ahora todo es diferente.**

**El mundo que ves no es el mismo en el que creciste. **

**Cuando ambos erais jóvenes, cuando erais alegres y estabais vivos: cuando sabíais que teníais la vida por delante. **

**Luchabais por sonreír, por hacer sonreír a los demás. Porque esa era vuestra lucha: demostrar que la vida era alegría. **

-¡Felicidades!

La casa estaba llena de alegría, de júbilo. Los pequeños corrían por las habitaciones de la casa y sus padres no parecían querer hacer nada por detenerlos.

-James, Albus, venid aquí ahora mismo.

Bueno, quizás un poco de orden sí que intentaban imponer, pero para el caso que les hacían.

-Déjales, Ginny, no tiene sentido quedarse afónica así.

-¡Harry!- le reprendió su esposa- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? Con lo cansada que estará Angelina.

-Tranquila Ginny, estoy bien- respondió esta.

George la miró un momento, preocupado, pero ella sonrió.

**Cuando estás en casa parece que nada de esto pasó. Que simplemente él se ha ido de viaje, que no puede venir a casa ese día. Pero cuando vuelva lo hará cargado de regalos. Para los enanos. **

**Sonríes. Acabas de recordar tu infancia: vuestra infancia. Cuando los dos os sentabais a escuchar a Charlie hablar de Hogwarts, de dragones, de fantasmas... A veces os contaba historias de terror de brujos malvados, de criaturas que engañaban a viajeros y les arrastraban al lado oscuro… **

**Entonces ambos os asustabais, solo teníais cinco años. Mamá se solía enfadar con él y le mandaba a ayudar a sus padres con unos aparatos extraños llamados enchufes y grifos. Charlie protestaba pero la cara de los gemelos lo decía todo. **

-…entonces el gran héroe de la espada blanca mató al espíritu de la serpiente, y libró a los pobres esclavos de su yugo y lo hizo así.

El pequeño cogió una varita que alguien había olvidado en la mesa y atacó a su prima, que pegó un grito.

-¡Hugo! Estate quieto, vas a sacarle un ojo a alguien.

-¿De qué me suena a mí esa frase? –comentó Ron de fondo

Harry y Ginny rieron, años atrás, cuando Ron y Hermione se conocieron ella le había puesto en ridículo en plena clase de encantamientos con las mismas palabras.

-Eso es, Ronald, tú de canchondeo. Cuando te quedes sin sobrina me dices. ¿Y vosotros, -agregó dirigiéndose a Ginny y a Harry?- no pensáis hacer nada?

-No creo que sea necesario.- contestó Harry

-¡Mamá…! –el pequeño Hugo se acercó corriendo a Hermione- ¿Por qué tengo el pelo largo y … morado?

Los cuatro miraron al pequeño asombrado y Lily se echó a reír.

-¡Has cogido la varita rota de tu padre! ¡Oh, valeroso caballero de la Espada Blanca, que lucha contra fantasmas y espíritus! Mira que no saber distinguir una varita cuando está bien o cuando está rota.- se mofó la pequeña de su primo

-¿Lo ves? No había necesidad de hacer nada. – Harry miró a Hermione pero está parecía estar pensando en otra cosa.

-¿Caballero de qué? ¿Dónde está Charlie Weasley que le voy a…?-y salió de la habitación hecha un basilisco.

Cuando los tres dejaron de reír Ron se volvió y le preguntó a Harry.

-¿Por qué sabías que no tenías que hacer nada?

-Porque tiene tus genes, Ron, porque tiene tus genes- se rieron Harry y Ginny

**Otras veces hablabais con Bill. El gran casanova de la familia. Que si hoy un ligue, que si mañana otro. Un pequeño narcisista en la familia, le solía llamar papá. Mamá no, adoraba decirle lo guapo que era. **

**Sobre todo su pelo. Hasta que se lo dejó largo. **

**Para entonces William Weasley ya había cambiado. No era el mismo, ya no ligaba a diestro y siniestro. Ahora era prefecto. Y encima premio anual. **

**Y a los gemelos eso no les gustó. Su hermano había cambiado, pero era su hermano así que no hicieron nada. Al fin y al cabo si lo hacía Bill por algo sería. No podía ser tan malo, además te dejaba mayor libertad. **

**Hasta que su otro hermano le siguió sus pasos. Pobre Percival, fue su perdición. Antes había sido tan gamberro como sus hermanos, eran genes de los Weasley, le decía Arthur a Molly para tranquilizarla pero ella se ponía histérica con los tres.**

**Pero como los otros dos, Percy cambió. Y los gemelos se sintieron traicionados. Si eso era crecer, si eso era ser prefecto, ser Premio Anual, ellos no lo serían nunca. Y así fue: se prometieron no crecer, no ser delegados ni tener responsabilidades de ese tipo. **

-¡George!

Percy abrazó a su hermano nada más entrar en el salón

-¡Felicidades!

Los dos sonrieron y ya iban a comenzar una conversación cuando Ron les interrumpió.

-¿Y esos pelos, Percy? Ni que te hubieran hechizado por el camino.

-Bueno, no sé- contestó Percy haciendo como que pensaba- me acabo de cruzar con tu querida Hermione por el camino…desde luego parecía un maleficio personificado.

Ron se rió con ganas… él no había conocido la otra cara de Percy, pero George sí, y por un momento sintió ganas de abrazarle, de darle la bienvenida al volver al redil. Pero sin Fred…aquello ya no tenía sentido.

**Ellos no habían cambiado pero sus hermanos pequeños sí. **

**Ron no solo era más alto, más fuerte, más pelirrojo. Era más vivo, más listo. Aunque era lógico, probablemente si no lo hubiera hecho no hubiera sido capaz de sobrevivir en esa casa de locos. Porque entre Fred y él, y el fantasma de arriba la casa parecía haberse vuelto un maniconmio. Entendía a su madre cuando se desesperaba con ellos. Pero no cuando les pedía que trabajasen en el Ministerio. Aún así perdonaba a su hermano pequeño por trabajar ahí. Es lo que tenía el cuerpo de aurores, se decía así mismo. **

**Y su hermana, su cencerro. Habría llegado a ser el orgullo de Fred si hubiera estado vivo. Porque era su orgullo. Se veía a la legua que era Weasley, y lo demostraba con orgullo. Nada de Ministerio, nada de seriedad, nada de cobardía…una weasley pura y dura. **

**Este era su penúltimo año como jugadora de las Harpies, eso ya lo había anunciado a su familia, aunque pronto lo tendría que hacer a sus fans. Todavía recordaba el mutismo que le había declarado Ron por no pertenecer a los Chudley Canoons. "Pero si no es mixto" le había gritado ella; daba igual…Ron le juro que no volvería a hablarla. **

-Aquí llega, socorro. –murmuró Percy sentándose cerca de George

-No pienses que te voy a defender- le susurró su hermano

-Eso es exactamente lo que esperaba- le contestó Percy a su vez

-Venga, hombre, que tampoco es tan horrible.- protestó Ron…

-Contigo no, claro. Estás casada con ella- murmuró Charlie- Pero espérate a que te lleve de la oreja por todo el pasillo, entonces no pensarás lo mismo

-Oye,- se quejó Hermione dándole otro tirón de oreja

-¡Mamá! Que se va a quedar como el tío George. –le advirtió Rose

Harry y Ginny se miraron y sonrieron.

-Venga, a poner la mesa, que ya es hora de comer. –Ginny tomó el control de la situación.

**Hay que seguir adelante.**

**Asientes con la cabeza. Has aprendido que es lo mejor. **

**No tiene sentido llorar, sabes que a él le gustaba sonreír. **

**La vida sin él no parecía tener sentido…pero ahora sabes que sí**

**Que siempre hay alguien o algo por lo que luchar, por lo que vivir.**

**Y entonces sueñas con ese momento. Ese en el que dirás su nombre y él, sonreirá.**

-¿Cómo se va a llamar el pequeño?

George miró a su hermano que justo puso una cara de dolor.

-No seas tan torpe, Ron- le reprendió Hermione

-Fred.-contestó George despacio.

Angelina asintió sin atreverse a sonreír del todo.

Todos en la mesa les miraron, en silencio.

-James, ¿qué pasa?

-Calla Albus, son cosa de mayores.

-Pero…¿porqué está el tío George tan serio?

-Siempre ha sido serio.

-No, papá dice que no, que hubo un tiempo que eran el espiritu de la alegría.

-Lo habrás soñado, Albus, sabes que George no sonríe nunca.

**Nunca sonríes. Sabes que tienen razón. Dejaste de sonreír después de aquello. Y sabes que eso ha sido cruel, para todos los que te quieren. Angelina se ocupó de la tienda, Lupin también. Tú no estabas por la labor. Querías huir de todo aquello. Pero ahora es hora de volver**.

La mesa estaba en silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar. Harry, Hermione y Ginny miraban a Ron de mala manera.

-¿Qué? –se quejó Ron

-Nada- mascullaron los tres.

**Entonces ese hechizo de silencio se rompió. Te diste cuenta que la vida aún continuaba. Que había razones para volver. Te levantaste, cogiste a tu pequeño en brazos, y bajo la preocupada mirada de Angelina miraste a tu hijo.**

**-Fred, juguemos a sonreír. **

**Y acto seguido, estallaste a carcajadas. **


End file.
